monstergirlsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dungeons and Dragons
Dungeons and Dragons is multimedia franchise created by Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson and published by TSR. While starting as a roleplaying game, it has greatly expanded into just about every possible media, and a myriad of alternate universes too, such as Forgotten Realms, Dark Sun, and Ravenloft. The core rules have few ties to any particular story or setting, but they do introduce the monsters and magic that are common among most settings. Bast Bast is an Egyptian god of chaos and justice. Bast3e.jpg|Bast (3e Deities and Demigods) Drider The Dark Elf society prizes strength above all alse. Drow must complete a trial in order to prove their worthyness to the Spider Queen Lolth. Those who succeed, or fail, become Driders (it kind of flops back and forth depending on the canon). Driders are either the most renowned of Lolth's children, or her most reviled. Either way they're nasty and mean. lolth3e.jpg|Lolth taking the form of a Drider (3e Deities and Demigods) Drider4e.jpg|Drider (4e Monster Manual 1) Dryad Dryads are fey creatures who seldom venture outside their home forest. They have short tempers and will attack any foreigners, usually by disguising themselves as an elf first to lure the intruder into a trap. Dryad4e.jpg|Dryad (4e Monster Manual 1) Faun The Faun are a peaceful race of beast-men that live in the land of the greek pantheon. They occasionally deal with mortal men, and will dress for the occasion, but in their own lands they wear only body paints. faun3e.jpg|Faun (3e Deities and Demigods) Hag Hags exist on the opposite end of the fey spectrum as Nymphs. While a Nymph represents the beauty and serenity of nature, a Hag is its uglyness and fury. Hags can make themselves appear as beautiful maidens, and while their target is off guard they murder them with wicked claws and spells. boghag3e.jpg|Bog Hag (3e Monster Manual 1) Harpy The Harpy is a solitary animal, prefering to live far from any civilized areas. When tracking prey they first sing an alluring song, then closes in to fight hand-to-claw. Some Harpies are able to create magical effects with their songs, boiling blood or spewing a cloud of ash. Harpy4e.jpg|Harpy (4e Monster Manual 1) Lamia The Lamia is a swarm of telepathically connected scarabs in the guise of an elf. It lures sentient beings into secluded places then kills and devours them. Every meal adds another scarab to its body, and when the mass becomes too large it "reproduces" by disgourging its excess scarabs onto an unlucky elf which will be turned into the body of a new Lamia. lamia24e.jpg|Lamia (4e Worlds and Monsters) lamia4e.jpg|Lamia (4e Monster Manual 1) Marilith Mariliths are high level demons found in the Abyssal plane. They are adept at swordplay, and take an interest in collecting weapons. Yuan-Ti will sometimes worship them. marilith4e.jpg|Marilith (4e Monster Manual 1) Medusa The Medusa are a race of reptilian humanoids. The females can turn flesh to stone with their gaze, while the males can induce sickness and poison though the same method. Medusa4e.jpg|Medusa (4e Monster Manual 1) Medusaarch4e.jpg|Medusa Archer (Dragon #370) Oublivae Oublivae is a powerful demon that resides in the Abyss. According to legend she as an aspect of the pure Evil force that created the Abyss. Her purpose is to destroy all civilization, no matter its source or purpose, and to that end she will ally herself with smaller forces for the purpose of splintering powerful kingdoms. Her followers gather in barren wastelands, and in the slums of cities where they conspire to topple all order. In combat Oublivae fights as a wild animal, running on all fours and slicing at opponents with her claws and tail. Oublivae4e.jpg|Oublivae (4e Demonomicon) Sand Bride Trapped on the barren planet of Athas, most Dryads grow mad and mean. Without any forests to call their own, they create mirages and then murder anyone who is unlucky enough to be fooled by it. sandbride4e.jpg|Sand Bride (4e Dark Sun MM) Succubus Succubi are low level demons, though are favored as servants by most rulers of the Abyss. Their ability to shapechange and seduce make them useful diplomats for negotiations between Abyssal Princes or with surface dwellers. In the early years of the Abyss a group of Succubi betrayed the Demon Graz'zt and were cast into a lake of molten iron for their insurrection. Those that were able to pull themselves free became Ferrolith. They lost their beauty but more than made up for it with their ferocity and strength. succubus4e.jpg|Succubus (4e Monster Manual 1) ferrolith4e.jpg|Ferrolith (4e Demonomicon) Tiefling Tieflings in 3e are the offspring of fiend and mortal races, or of other Tieflings. Their Good counterparts, the offspring of mortals and celestials, are Asimar, and both are collectively known as Planetouched. Tieflings often have unmistakable features of their bloodline, such as horns, discolored skin, or the scent of sulfur. They also have innate Evil magic, such as Darkness, Contagion, or Horrid Wilting. In 4e Tieflings are specifically the decendants of a bloodline cursed by the gods for conspiring with demons, while the half-blood offspring of demons are known as Cambion. One Tiefling shows up as a primary character in IDW's Dungeons and Dragons comic. Tisha is a mercenary and mage but is generally a more nobel sort than her background or profession would suggest. She joins Fell's mercenary in order to pay her way while trying to track down her sister. cambions4e.jpg|Cambions (4e Monster Manual 1) 1309197212522.jpg|Tisha (D&D IDW) tiefnightweav4e.jpg|Tiefling Nightmare Weaver (Dragon #373) Zuggtmoy The Lady of Decay is a demon of death and atrophy. Her minions infiltrate cults and churches, corrupting the teachings over time until the followers become her own. Ironically she has been the victim of her own decay, as she is one of the weakest demons in the Abyss. Most of her lands have been lost, and she doesn't have enough of an army to pose a threat to any other rulers of Abyss. This is one reason why she is the most willing to send her minions to the mortal realms. Zuggtmoy4e.jpg|Zuggtmoy (4e Demonomicon) Category:Tabletop RPG Category:Comic Category:Arachnid Category:Demon Category:Dryad Category:Gorgon/Naga Category:Harpy